The purpose is to study the effect and safety of r-metHuSCR in combination with Filgrastim on the kinetics of peripheral blood progenitor cell mobilization in order to determine the optimal harvest conditions for leukapheresis in patients with Stage II, III, IV Breast Cancer Mobilization of PBPC with r-metHuSCf & r-MetHugCSF in breast cancer.